muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0300
*Tom stands before a sign and reveals that today's letter is Q. *Bill Cosby is happy. *Cartoon: A bully says the alphabet to a mild-mannered gardener, who hits him in the face with a pie at the end. *Mr. Hooper is in the midst of arranging boxes of rubber balls outside his store when the phone rings. He can’t go in the front door because if he opens the door, it will knock over the boxes and the balls will spill everywhere. He takes the long way around but fails to reach the phone in time. Repeat. He’s glad that at least he didn’t spill the balls. He goes back outside to find that Big Bird has knocked over the boxes, and the balls are all over the ground. Big Bird says he rang twice, but when nobody answered, he rushed right over. *Caveman Days: Some Muppet prehistoric cavemen search for the door that leads out of their cave. The Royal Smart Person invents the word "EXIT" and puts it over the door. *Since Tom and a young boy have identical baseball gloves, Tom writes his name on the glove's label. *Luis sings the Sorting Song in Spanish; Susan sings the song in English. *Bill Cosby with 4 children. *Herry spots a rectangle, and announces that it's a triangle. Grover tells Herry it isn't a triangle, and Herry is frustrated. Next he spots a square. Grover tells him that isn't a triangle either, and again Herry is frustrated. Grover suggests that Herry should cut the square in half and make two triangles. *Susan and some kids look up at an airplane. It's Alphabet Bates, the Sesame Street skywriter. The plane writes the letter Q. *Because young Antonio was the first one to make him feel welcome to Sesame Street, Luis thinks that the children are very important people in the neighborhood. *Kermit's Lectures: Kermit the Frog counts four eggs. A chick hatches out of one egg, so he counts the three eggs -- then two, then one. Then he counts the four chickens. *Tom tries to identify a squeaking sound. It's not Oscar blowing on his bugle. It's not Susan banging with her hammer. It is Mr. Hooper washing the glass on his front door with a squeegee. *Big Bird learns that if you leave the lid off a garbage can, it's like leaving food out for flies. *Bill Cosby is sad. * Ernie can't sleep, so Bert tells him to count sheep. Ernie tries to count sheep, but it's dull -- so he starts counting fire engines. The noise from the imaginary fire engine wakes Bert up. Bert says that Ernie's waking up the whole neighborhood, and tells him to count something quieter. Ernie counts balloons -- but the balloon gets bigger and bigger, finally bursting with a huge explosion that wakes Bert up again. *Ernie presents the letter "Q" *Cartoon: Hanging "q" – that funny looking thing. *Scanimate Films #4 *Animation: Two lines intersect at the middle of the screen and have an argument; they cooperate by making a cross. *Film: Apple tree growing *Cartoon: The great Alphonso and his trained X's perform a circus routine. *Muppet kids cooperate to decorate a clubhouse. *Cartoon: A girl wonders what would happen if she popped her balloon. She imagines it would scare her sister, who would end up breaking a vase and getting in trouble. *Cartoon: Donnie Budd counts four lions. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0300